


Ladylike

by anenko



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-03
Updated: 2005-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ban gets what's coming to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladylike

Hevn had allowed herself to grow careless, lulled by the sound of enthusiastic battle between Ban and Ginji. It took her seconds too long to realize that the fighting had stopped, and by then, Ban had already crept up behind her, latching his hands onto her breasts and _squeezing._ Hevn jumped, sending coffee spilling over the rim of her cup. She gritted her teeth, curled her hand into a fist, and with a practiced motion, aimed a punch at Ban over her shoulder.

The blow made a satisfying sound as her fist connected with his nose. Hevn turned around on her stool, and cast a furious glare at Ban. It never ceased to amaze her that he reacted the same way each and every time--but she was growing tired of indulging him.

"I know this is probably the most action you've seen in some time, Ban--"

"Hey! You're speaking about _Midou Ban,_ you know--"

Hevn's cool glance swept Ban from head to foot, and back again. "--Maybe the most action you've _ever_ had, but the next time you even _think_ about touching me like that, I will--"

Hevn paused. Two sets of huge, innocent eyes were fixed on them. Natsumi's hands were clasped before her in dismay, and a corner of the pizza he had won away from Ban still dangled from Ginji's mouth. No need to traumatize the young, Hevn thought, and twisted her hand in Ban's collar, dragging him forward until they were face to face.

She whispered into his ear, long and low, before finally releasing her hold on him.

Ban's face was white. "Hevn! You're _cruel!_"

"I'm a lady," she corrected him, demure. "And don't you dare forget it again."


End file.
